The prior art is replete with systems, devices, and components that support wireless data communication in one form or another. For example, most (if not all) portable computer-based devices (laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, and video game platforms) support wireless communication in accordance with the Wi-Fi communication protocol, the Bluetooth communication protocol, cellular communication protocols, and the like. Moreover, many consumer products and appliances are also being offered with native wireless data communication capabilities. For example, television equipment, DVD players, audio equipment, and video services receivers (set top boxes) may be provided with native Wi-Fi and/or Bluetooth communication features. Such wireless data communication requires data transmission in accordance with a specific data communication protocol, a radio frequency (RF) transceiver, and a suitable antenna structure configured to transmit and receive signals.
It can be challenging to design and implement an efficient antenna structure for some consumer appliances. For example, a device having an electrically conductive housing or chassis can present issues related to packaging and electromagnetic performance. Moreover, it may be difficult to deploy and position an RF antenna in compact applications where free space is limited or otherwise restricted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a compact, efficient, and effective RF antenna structure suitable for use with host device, such as a video services receiver, an appliance, or the like. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.